As mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and smart televisions, are more commonly used, providing security on these devices becomes more important. For example, with the advent of “smart” devices, the mobile electronic devices allow users to download applications from application marketplaces. Some application marketplaces screen the applications that are offered. However, the screening process may not always perform comprehensive tests on the applications for security risks. Further, some application marketplaces are not regulated and allow any companies to place applications in the marketplace for download. This may increase the risk that some of these applications may include security risks because applications are not pre-screened.
One way a user can decide whether to download an application is to look at user reviews of the applications. However, most often, the user reviews do not mention if any of the applications include a security risk or the application may become compromised after the user reviews were submitted. Thus, after downloading the application, the application may compromise the security of the mobile electronic device and possibly the data stored by the mobile electronic device. Even worse, the applications may also compromise the security of private enterprise networks if the networks are accessed from a compromised mobile electronic device.